


Soft Words and Abba Songs

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Tony, daddy!Phil, mom!maria, nsap, so much fluff guys i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Tony needs his Pops sometimes, Phil is a dork, and Maria is in love with Phil. But also she loves the kids too.





	Soft Words and Abba Songs

Phil and Maria's apartment was well decorated in a sort of "lived in comfortable" way. Large windows housed Maria's house plants, and it always smelled like whatever Phil was cooking, mixed with the inevitable scent of Icy Hot that tended to follow agents everywhere. Phil's study always smelled like coffee and gun oil. Maria's study smelled like coffee and nail polish-- she tended to paint her toenails sitting on top of the desk reading briefs and memos. 

The large sofa and chairs were comfy and well worn, with lots of blankets scattered around just in case someone wanted to burrow down and get cozy. The kitchen had a roomy dining table just in case anyone wanted to drop by, and the bed in the bedroom was definitely larger than a king size...just in case anyone found themselves in need of company and couldn't sleep.

The music choices varied, but today, Tony was amused to note, was Coulson's day to pick the music. The sounds of ABBA played through the Bluetooth speaker system as he crept into their shared floor of the Tower. It was raining outside, and distantly he could hear Phil singing along to "Ring Ring". He smirked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, why is our dad such a nerd?" he murmured, feeling a flutter in his stomach as he said the 'd' word. But Bucky and Steve had been right, this whole age regression thing had definitely begun to work wonders for almost everyone. 

 _I can't say, young sir._ Jarvis sounded just as amused, and Tony couldn't help but grin up at his cameras once more.  _But please, humor him._

"I wasn't going to make him stop or anything," Tony muttered as he kept walking towards the sound of Phil singing."Knock knock," he stuck his head into the bedroom, finding Phil folding a load of laundry that seemed to belong to about four people. Clint's colorful socks were in the mix, along with a few of Steve's onesies and some of Bucky's track pants. 

"Hey, kiddo," Phil said happily, doing a little dance in place as he folded a pair of Maria's pajama pants. "Good to see you out and about. Last time I saw you, you were comatose in Bucky's living room." he said with a little pointed look that made Tony blush. 

"M'fine," he muttered, picking up some laundry and starting to help fold. "Just woke up alone and didn't want to be." He could tell Phil didn't buy his lame excuse, and he shrugged as he added Bucky's pants to the pile. "Just...wanted to see you." 

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Phil pronounced warmly, dancing a little more in place and making Tony laugh despite himself.

"You're such a dork," Tony retorted, folding one of Stevie's onesies. "That's such a dumb way to dance." 

"Oh, really? Is it?" Phil's eyes twinkled as "Honey, Honey" came on. "Then show me what a better way looks like." 

Trapped, Tony blinked before setting down the clothing and stepping out into the open space between the bed and the TV table. "Fine." he began to move in time to the music, in no time at all his face was covered with a goofy grin. Somehow, by the time the song was over, he'd ended up in some kind of dance competition with Phil, the both of them laughing as they made faces and attempted to dance the worst on purpose. 

"I see you're having fun without me," Maria was smiling from the doorway of the bedroom, ponytail slicked back with sweat. 

"Sparring with Natasha again?" Tony asked, breathless and full of endorphins as he grinned at her. 

"Yup." she placed a kiss on Phil's cheek. "I'm gonna go shower. You two finish up that laundry and then we can eat something." 

"Dancing Queen" came on the speakers just in time for Tony to swipe the laundry basket from under Phil's nose, doing a little twirl as he mouthed the words, backing out of the door. 

Phil laughed and shook his head, following him. "What do you want for dinner, Dancing Queen?" he teased as Tony set the folded laundry outside the door. 

"I don't want to cook. I'm guessing you don't either," Tony paused in his antics to think a little. "Honestly? I just want pizza." 

Phil nodded, snagging the menu from the counter and having Jarvis call it in. "Pizza it is." 

* * *

 

Once the last slice had been eaten, Phil nudged Maria a little with his elbow, subtly gesturing to Tony's half asleep form. She nodded and began to clear off the table. 

"Hey, Tone?" Phil tried to reach the half asleep and clearly still in headspace Tony. "You wanna go to the living room? We were gonna watch a movie, but you're welcome to join us." 

Poor Tony looked like a complete zombie as he shuffled into the living room, snagging a blanket off the sofa and curling up.

"Scoot." Phil mumbled, relocating Tony's head to his lap as he sat down, Maria taking his legs once she'd finished the dishes. 

"Mm, don't pick a rom-com," Tony piped up, coming out of his sleepy daze just long enough to make sure Maria knew he didn't want to watch "Sleepless In Seattle". 

Maria laughed softly. "Duly noted. Ghostbusters it is." She decided, hitting play and setting the remote aside. She knew Tony would be asleep soon anyway, but she'd humor him. 

Phil stroked Tony's hair absently and Tony curled into his stomach, sighing contentedly. He loved it when he got to spend time with Tony just the two of them. Plus, (and Tony would never admit this) a tired Tony was always a very cuddly Tony, and Phil loved it. True to his predictions, Tony was asleep by twenty minutes into the movie. He grinned over at Maria and she shook her head fondly. 

"Turn in early?" she whispered, and he nodded. 

"Think so. He's still sleeping off his last breakthrough. Let's just take him to bed with us." 

Maria nodded and turned off the tv, standing and helping him get Tony into their room. 

Tony let out a garbled, sleepy protest as his throw blanket was unraveled from around him, but Maria shushed him. "In you go, champ," she said cheerily, gesturing under the covers. Without second protest, Tony dragged himself into the bed and gratefully curled up to the extra pillow. Soon he was firmly cocooned between two warm bodies on either side, feeling safe and content as he drifted off to sleep again, the smell of Phil's soap in his nostrils and the feeling of Maria's arms around his waist. 

"Love you, bud," Phil whispered as the lights dimmed. 

"Mm, love y'both.." Tony managed, right as he fell asleep. 


End file.
